


Angelic Stamina

by adaille



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 10:08:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16282610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adaille/pseuds/adaille
Summary: So I got a sneak preview ofDeancebra’sDestiel Smut Bingo square forAngel Stamina, and what do you know, I had a square forwings. Sometimes things just work out, and everyone wins. In this case, the prize is a short ficlet to accompany theabsolutely fabulous art.###“I wanna see ‘em,” Dean gasped, twisting his body beneath Castiel, trying to use his legs for leverage, but Cas had him pinned on his back. The angel was buried inside him, thick and long and burning hot, searing into him like an angelic brand, but Dean wanted more contact, as much as he could get. “C’mon, please, lemme see your wings.”“You’re just trying to cheat,” Cas rumbled against his neck, but with a crackle and a sear of ozone, his great shadowy wings manifested above them, moving gently with Castiel’s body, balancing him as he continued to rock into Dean, gliding against his prostate on every third slide home.





	Angelic Stamina

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThePornFairy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePornFairy/gifts), [Deancebra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deancebra/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Angel Stamina](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16281758) by [DeancebraArt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeancebraArt/pseuds/DeancebraArt). 



> As mentioned in the summary, this is my Destiel Smut Bingo square for _wings_. 
> 
> I’d like to thank [Deancebra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deancebra/) for giving this a once over and approving it to go up with her wonderful WINGED AND FRECKLED art today. She tells me it needs about 2000 more words, so y’all might get another few short chapters of edging later on if I decide to continue it. (I kind of think Cas needs to pay some attention to those freckles.) Otherwise, I think it can stand alone as a ficlet.
> 
> As always, I hope you enjoy!

“I wanna see ‘em,” Dean gasped, twisting his body beneath Castiel, trying to use his legs for leverage, but Cas had him pinned on his back. The angel was buried inside him, thick and long and burning hot, searing into him like an angelic brand, but Dean wanted more contact, as much as he could get. “C’mon, please, lemme see your wings.”

Cas had been teasing him for hours by this point, and Dean was aching, the discomfort in his groin from the long denial spreading through the rest of his body, all the way to his fingers and toes, coiling in his chest. They’d done this enough times now, Dean knew tangling his fingers in Castiel’s feathers was a sure fire way to get the angel to stop teasing, to break down that angelic stamina and make him lose control, but mostly, Dean just wanted to see them for his own selfish purposes.

They reminded Dean of what Cas was, what Cas is again, what he will hopefully continue to be—and all of _that_ was Dean’s. It was all Dean’s to keep; Cas was his to keep. He’d said so.

“Cas, _please_.”

“You’re just trying to cheat,” Cas rumbled against his neck, but with a crackle and a sear of ozone, his great shadowy wings manifested above them, moving gently with Castiel’s body, balancing him as he continued to rock into Dean, gliding against Dean’s prostate on every third slide home.

Cas wasn’t wrong. Dean hooked his ankles on either side of Castiel’s hips, anchoring himself in place, then reached his hands up, planning to sink them into those gorgeous shadows while Castiel’s face was still hidden in his neck. The angel was too quick for him, though, and knocked his wrists aside, flipping his hands back to front at the last moment to capture Dean’s in his, then pin them above Dean’s head.

Castiel used the extra leverage afforded by having Dean’s feet still perched on his waist to land one, two, three punishing thrusts directly into the little bundle of nerves already buzzing inside him. Sparks burst behind Dean’s eyes, and he realized the keening sound was coming from his own chest, vibrating out of him like a whining, needful purr.

“Just for that—” Cas found his prostate again. “—I’m going to make you wait even longer—”

Dean whined.

“—beg even harder—”

“Cas!”

“—scream even louder—”

“Shit, Cas, please, please, please…”

“—until you are nothing more than a writhing tangle of need on top of these sheets. Then, I _might_ let you find your own release...after I find mine.”

Fuck, but the angel had a mouth on him. The words burned into Dean, as every bit a flame as Castiel was against him, in him, around him. Feathers were wisping along his thighs now, his ribs, his cheeks, under his arms, the additional contact both everything he needed and everything he couldn’t withstand. Dean was going to come apart, right here, right now, he could feel it, coiling, coiling, bubbling up inside him, he was going to, he was going to—

Castiel stopped abruptly, his hips pinning Dean in place as Dean writhed, begged, pleaded, not even knowing what words were falling from his mouth, but sure they were embarrassing if he paused long enough to notice them. His brain had narrowed down to a pinprick of need, hyper aware as his orgasm soured, spoiling as the stimulation stopped, the urgency fading as he fell back from the ledge.

Just when he was able to take deep, gasping breaths again, Castiel began rocking into him, his wings moving in tandem, teasing Dean even as his mouth was tasting Dean’s neck and ears and lips.

His angel’s stamina was going to be Dean’s undoing. 

**Author's Note:**

> This bit of wing kink is an accompaniment to [Deancebra’s](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16281758) birthday gift for [Aleeliah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bummedyourfag). If you enjoyed this, please go give both of their works some love!
> 
> You can find me on [tumblr](http://www.tumblr.com/blog/adaille) and [pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/Adaille) under the same username (Adaille).


End file.
